Cursed Energy
'Cursed Energy ' (呪力 Juryoku) is an energy found within almost all human beings. This energy is utilized by Jujutsu Sorcerers for various abilities and is what makes up the bodies of entities known as Curses and is the only known power that can harm them. Formation Cursed Energy is born out of negative emotions that naturally flow throughout the body (Chapter 74). Almost all humans output cursed energy in some form. The only person in the Jujutsu Kaisen universe to not output any cursed energy is Toji Fushiguro (Chapters 71, 77). There are several theories as to where specifically in the body cursed energy comes from. Gojo initially posits that cursed energy is thought to come from the mind or the heart (Chapter 4). It is most commonly theorised, however, that as negative emotions are thought to come from people's stomachs, cursed energy also originates from this point (Chapter 37). Todo provides a third alternative theory, arguing that negative emotions such as anger can come from the head and people exist in the world with their entire bodies and souls, implying that cursed energy is created from a person's entire being (Chapter 37). Civilians cannot control the flow of cursed energy in their bodies. As a result, they continuously leak cursed energy, which creates curses (Chapter 76). Sorcerers control the flow of cursed energy in their bodies and collect this energy, allowing them to use it at will and also to greatly reduce its leakage out from their bodies (Chapter 37). This involves controlling their emotions. For example, if a sorcerer lets their anger overflow, then they will use up their stored cursed energy very quickly (Chapter 48). Characteristics * Cursed energy on its own isn't user friendly. Similar to electricity, it is volatile, sporadic, and dangerous when not contained or controlled in some way, shape, or form (Chapter 12). It can be used as blunt force attacks when not manipulated. * Where a significant amount of cursed energy gathers, a cursed object such as a talisman may be born in that place (Chapter 1). * Cursed energy appears to be unique to the user, or at least, a user can be identified from its cursed energy if the cursed energy is registered (inferred from Chapter 40). There is also presumably a registry of cursed energy (Chapter 44). As Maki Zen'in cannot use cursed energy, she cannot be identified from it (Chapter 40). * It is implied there is an identifiable difference between the cursed energy present in sorcerers, civilians, and the cursed energy that makes up curses (Chapter 68). * Cursed energy appears to impact how individuals are physically perceived by others, as Toji Fushiguro, the only person in the Jujutsu Kaisen universe to not collect or output cursed energy, is considered virtually invisible to many people (Chapters 71, 73, 77). Uses * Sorcerers manipulate the flow of cursed energy within their bodies. They can manipulate cursed energy to form cursed techniques. Curses also have the ability to manipulate cursed energy. * Raw cursed energy appears to be able to be manipulated to harden or strengthen a sorcerer's body or to protect a sorcerer's soul (Chapters 24, 51). Cursed Energy can also be outputted as raw force to destroy a target. It can be thrown at a target or can be used to enhance a person's physical attacks (i.e punch, kick). * Sorcerers of average or above skill can see the residue of cursed energy or at least the residue of cursed energy in addition to seeing curses (Chapter 19). Similarly, sorcerers can hide these residual traces to prevent them being followed or tracked (Chapter 73). They can also read the flow of cursed energy in another person’s body (Chapter 36). * Some High Grade sorcerers can sense what Aoi Todo calls the “taste” of cursed energy, allowing them better understanding of their own and other’s cursed energy and cursed techniques (Chapter 49). * On the verge of death, a sorcerer may be able to understand the core of cursed energy (Chapter 74). ---- Category:Terminology